


Eclipses

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [56]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Earth, Eclipses, M/M, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock interrupts some aliens in their discussion of the planet Earth.





	Eclipses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone in the USA got to enjoy today's eclipse.

“Earth is wholly unremarkable… no points of interest at _all_.”

“Eclipses.”

Both aliens turned at the calm voice.

“No other planet in the Federation has a moon so sized and placed to product perfect eclipses. It is a magnificent spectacle.”

The aliens looked dumfounded as the Vulcan paused to think.

“Humanity are also among the most remarkable species I have ever encountered.”

With a final nod, he continued on towards his friends.

“What kept you?” Jim asked.

“A debate on Earth’s noteworthiness.”

“I’ll give you a lesson on noteworthiness you green-blooded hobgoblin,” McCoy promised.

“I shall look forward to it.”


End file.
